<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>family reunion by sailorsatxrn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872906">family reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorsatxrn/pseuds/sailorsatxrn'>sailorsatxrn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>/dsmp, /rp, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Betrayal, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, How Do I Tag, KIND OF ITS NOT THAT BAD, Light Angst, Traitor TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), and the end of the day its still tommys decision though, he just wants his fucking discs back, is this a vent??, its definitely self projection ngl, kind of??, no beta we die like men, sorry my tags r so messy omg, tommy finally snaps, tommy is free to do what he wants but techno and phil kind of pressure him, toxic family relationships, whether tommy techno and phil are related by blood or not is up to you, why do i always make tommy suffer, yeah I think so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:16:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorsatxrn/pseuds/sailorsatxrn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly, he was in the jail cell again. He was screaming, he was protesting, and no one was listening. They were all talking over him, no one was listening. Tubbo was snapping at him, telling him to shut up, shouting at him to stay quiet if he wanted to live.</p><p>(They’re all against you.)</p><p> </p><p>or, after the meeting in the courthouse, tommy finds himself in the metaphorical clutches of his family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>family reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is set like after they leave the courthouse for the first time like i know things have happened since then but started writing after that stream i’ve just been busy :0</p><p>title (and the work) is subject to change, my alternate title was 'heroes always get remembered, but you know legends never die' but idk man</p><p>follow my twt pls @SAIL0RSATXRN :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Run.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Tommy saw was red as he swung his fist recklessly and it collided with a tree. Through the rage bubbling in his chest, he could barely feel the pain that the scrapes in his knuckles caused. He was blindly running through the forest, in the opposite direction of L’Manburg. Anything to get away from those traitors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Get away from them.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All he wanted was his discs back. He just wanted Wilbur to be the president, he wanted it to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy and Tubbo Against the World!</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like it’s always been. He wanted to take down that green bastard and take back what was rightfully his, but recently, it felt like no one was on his side, like they all just cared about democracy and government, Tommy really just wanted his discs back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(They’re all against you.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Tommy was wandering around, his foot ran into something hard. He looked down, only to see a path of cobblestone leading into the ground. Absentmindedly, he made his way down the tunnel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy found himself wandering into the abandoned ravine that was Pogtopia. It was chilling, like Ghost Wilbur was taunting him. Cobwebs covered the corners and crevices, and Tommy could see the occasion web strung from wall to wall, almost like bunting. A thick layer of dirt covered all of the surfaces, Tommy could already feel it getting harder to breathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buttons of many wood types still adorned the walls, Tommy shivered. In the dim light of the sole lantern that hadn’t been put out, he could make out chests scattered around the area, offhandedly wondering if there was anything still left in them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy jumped. In the vast cave, the echoes of the voice that called out to him still rang in his ears. Turning around, he could see the faint outline of a man, but the green and white stripes were all too recognizable. Tommy stayed silent, his mouth pressed into a tight line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay, Tommy? You look cold.” Philza was standing in the middle of the ravine, right on the prime path, Tommy noted. Phil’s tone was unnerving, nothing like Tommy had heard before coming from his father; on the surface, he came across as caring and concerned, but everything was just a little bit off. His lips too pouty, almost mockingly, his stance too relaxed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy said nothing. Even as Phil moved towards him, shrugged off his long, black coat and draped it around Tommy’s shoulders, he still said nothing. What would he even say?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil took a step back while keeping his hands rested on Tommy’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you holding up?” Tommy narrowed his eyes and titled his head, confused. “With everything that’s gone on today, I mean.” His eyes became downcast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(How was he holding up?)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Images of the day flashed through his mind like a slideshow. He saw the caravan. He saw Dream, standing by the obsidian wall. He saw the courthouse and the cold, uninviting jail cell. His mind cycled through everyone that had been there. George, who looked as smug as he was angry, Ranboo, who was fidgeting with his hands non-stop, taking occasional breaks to bite at his nails, Niki, who kept worriedly glancing between everyone, and Tubbo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo, who looked so unbelievably disappointed. Never in Tommy’s time knowing him had Tubbo ever yelled at Tommy like he did today. Tommy had felt helpless and pathetic, he couldn’t do anything locked behind bars. He felt a cold sweat run over him as he seemed like he was transported into his memories of today’s events.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he was in the jail cell again. He was screaming, he was protesting, and no one was listening. They were all talking over him, no one was listening. Tubbo was snapping at him, telling him to shut up, shouting at him to stay quiet if he wanted to live. He remembered leaving the courthouse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(“I never wanted you to be president, I always wanted us to be equals.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo’s expression was hard to read.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was brought back when his eyes started to burn. His chest felt tight, but it was a different feeling to the tightness from the dust. As his eyes unfocused, Tommy tried to concentrate on Phil’s blue eyes. Phil seemed to be examining Tommy, making what seemed to be a concerned expression, before swiftly pulling Tommy into a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about everything that’s happened,” Phil whispered, “I can’t imagine how hard it must be for you.” Phil’s gentle coos and shushes only encouraged his hot tears even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blackstone walls felt all too familiar. Some items and pieces of armour had been cleaned up, but it was still the same hidden room Techno had brought Pogtopia and their allies to on the one faithful day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could do what you want. When you fight for yourself, you don't worry about consequences.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy didn’t trust Technoblade, the way he was leaning against the wall of chests, the way his arms were crossed so nonchalantly, even his neutral expression made Tommy want to deck him right in the face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’d be no expectations, you won’t get punished for fighting for what you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s stomach was churning. He was dizzy, and his mind felt overworked as he tried to mentally weigh out the pros and cons, but a million thoughts clogged his brain and he couldn’t form a single cohesive thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil took note of Tommy’s silence, and tilted his head curiously, “What is it you want, Tommy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to fight with my friends for my country.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno laughed. He outright laughed. He finally lifted his head to expose an amused and coy expression. Tommy felt anger bubble in his stomach. He was about to question Techno when he was interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you really want?” Tommy furrowed his brows. “You really wanna fight for that shitty country?” Techno gave a short laugh, “Why? They haven’t done anything for you, Wilbur’s dead, what’s the point?” Techno locked eyes with Tommy, “What do you really want, Tommy.” It wasn’t a question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...My discs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we might be able to help each other,” He exchanged a look with Phil, “Just like old times.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SORRY THE ENDING IS KINDA RUSHED i just really wanted to get this out but i might come back and edit this ??</p><p>also follow my twitter @SAIL0RSATXRN come and chat!! we can talk about mcyt or minecraft of writing !! also contact me if you want to beta or just idk play minecraft together haha just kidding hahahahahahahaha (im not joking please message me i am so lonely)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>